Rage
by KH Blaze
Summary: *COMPLETED* Story Two in the saga of Bridgette.
1. Chapter One

Rage  
  
A "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" story  
  
By Kristin  
  
A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon, Mutant Enemy, and Warner Bros. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite recent events, the Bronze was packed and people were having fun. The Dingoes on stage, the remaining members of the Scooby Gang were present and cheery.  
  
And two other notables were as well.  
  
"So the Mayor turned himself into a giant, but killable demon snake, when he could have stayed an invincible, inconspicuous person?" Kristin Travis asked of her friend.  
  
"Yup." Bridgette replied.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I find that moronic."  
  
"I'd definitely have to agree with you there. So when do you leave for New York?"  
  
"Thursday." Kristin had an academic scholarship for their state university and was looking forward to getting away from the Hellmouth she grew up around. If Bridgette had not told her about it, Kristin believed she'd have died at graduation.  
  
"So there's no sign of your brother?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Nothing." Bridgette said sadly, "But Buffy and her friends might know. I just have to figure out how to ask them without raising any flags."  
  
"You don't think they'd handle knowing you're a magical hybrid of a vampire and a human that spies on them, who also happens to be related to---what was he called? Oh yeah---The Scourge of Europe?!!"  
  
Bridgette just stared at her friend.  
  
"Okay let's go talk to them." Kristin insisted.  
  
They walked up to the Scooby Gang's table where they only found Buffy, Xander, and Willow. Oz was, of course, on stage.  
  
"Excuse me, Buffy?" Kristin spoke up.  
  
Buffy and the others turned to them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kristin Travis. I was in your----"  
  
"English class!" Buffy finished for her cheerily, "Yeah I remember. I believe Ms. Miller called your last paper 'A grotesque piece of garbage that was only meant for one place: the fireplace'. And by the look of disgust on her face, I'm guessing that's just her being nice."  
  
"Yeah well, consumed in flame is exactly where a lot of the inhabitants of this town belong."  
  
"I was impressed that someone other then me had the guts to attempt making everyone face it." Buffy insisted, "Although I am curious as to why anyone would snap out of the common denial this town has."  
  
"I had some help." Kristin dragged Bridgette up beside her.  
  
"Uh…hi." Bridgette said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry…should I know you from school?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nope, just a friend of Kristin's who's seen a few…odd things in her travels."  
  
"You travel?" Xander spoke up.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Great! You know I'm planning a little trip myself. Gonna see the country and all that. Maybe we could share the trip?!!"  
  
Bridgette laughed. She couldn't believe Xander Harris having a daredevil moment! And she was going to jump on the chance too, but she remembered she would be gone as soon as she found Angel. So it wouldn't be fair to Xander…or herself for that matter.  
  
"You know, I'd have to think about that."  
  
"Xander!" Willow hissed, "She doesn't know you or any of us for that matter. The least you could do is introduce yourself before you ask her out!"  
  
"Well yeah! I was getting to that Will! Hi, I'm----"  
  
"Xander Harris." Bridgette jumped in stupidly, "And Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Summers." She had to come up with an excuse for her knowledge, fast! "Kristin…uh…has actually mentioned you once or twice."  
  
Kristin smiled sheepishly with an elbow from Bridgette.  
  
"Oh. Well." Willow was stunned. "Uh…so where are you from…?"  
  
"The name's Bridgette. And I'm from…uh well…everywhere I guess!"  
  
"Bridgette what?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Uh…it's just Bridgette actually. I gave up my last name. But I've done well enough without it."  
  
"Well that's great!" Xander insisted, "Right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Willow agreed, "It's…uh…mysterious and uh…trendy! And…"  
  
"Questionable." Buffy countered.  
  
"I would go with cool." Xander snapped back.  
  
"Oh, well, no!" Bridgette tried to continue, "What's cool is Buffy's title. Buffy Summers: Va----uh, Class Protector! Very good for a resume, huh?"  
  
Buffy was on full alert now. So was Willow. Xander…was lost in Bridgette's green eyes.  
  
"Where did you say you were from?" Buffy prodded.  
  
But before she could grill Bridgette, a pack of vampires charged into the Bronze. They started to pick fights and they weren't holding anything back… 


	2. Chapter Two

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Innocent people were being tossed left and right by the vamps. But not to worry, the Scooby Gang had sprung into action. Oz jumped off the stage and went straight to Willow.  
  
"Problem." He stated.  
  
"Understatement." Bridgette replied as she guarded her best friend.  
  
Buffy dove into the fray, ending a vampire version of "Catch". She could only stake one vamp before the others began to overwhelm her. That was when the others joined in. Bridgette noted how enraged these guys seemed to be.  
  
"Something is definitely bogus here." Bridgette told her friend, "Even more then typical Sunnydale."  
  
"Which is why you should be helping them right now." Kristin insisted.  
  
"What?!! But they're already asking questions."  
  
"Bridgette, didn't you decide to use your more interesting existence to help people?"  
  
Xander was finding it exceedingly more difficult then usual, to land a punch. Things were not looking promising. A look to the others confirmed the cryptic thought. Xander spotted a vamp Buffy hadn't, heading towards her fast.  
  
"Buffy! Look out!"  
  
But when Buffy spun around, the vamp was already starting to disintegrate, and who was behind the dust pile…?  
  
"Bridgette?!!"  
  
"Pay attention to the problem!" Bridgette ordered, and Buffy was back to fighting. She did however, get chances to glance Bridgette's way. Her fighting was incredible. She was as strong and as fast as Buffy, if not more so. Her style of fighting seemed SO familiar, not to mention it also looked similar to that of a…  
  
*Vampire?* Buffy thought worriedly, *It would explain my senses and her obvious knowledge of me. But then why hang around with human Kristin?*  
  
As Buffy began to formulate questions, and continue to fight, another very odd event occurred. She witnessed a cat attack a vampire and scare it off!  
  
*The surprises never end around here.*  
  
Although most of the humans had cleared out, the vampires didn't thin out very much. Xander was still trying to deal with the same vampire, Oz and Willow were just finally bringing down another, and Buffy and Bridgette had only managed to stake two or three each. It seemed so hopeless. Then a miracle happened. Okay, not so much a miracle then a break from all the fighting. A strange sound rang out and the vamps pulled back to the entrances.  
  
"Does this mean we won?" Xander asked.  
  
Bridgette heard a familiar voice scream from the stage.  
  
"Kristin!"  
  
A vampire had her in his grip and was threatening her throat with his claws. Bridgette bolted for her.  
  
"Stop were you are." The vamp boomed.  
  
Bridgette froze on the dance floor.  
  
"Make another move, and she dies." It hissed.  
  
"What do you want, leech?" Bridgette demanded.  
  
"Now, now. Harsh words like that could lead to violence." He emphasized the word 'violence' by squeezing Kristin's neck tighter. "What we want is more then what a little crossbreed like you can give us."  
  
*Crossbreed?* Buffy wondered.  
  
Bridgette herself was wondering how they knew about her. "You'd be surprised at what I have access to." she retorted.  
  
"Very well. You get us the power we lost when the Mayor was killed, or your little friend and half the people of Sunnydale will be dead tomorrow night."  
  
A wave of shock passed over the remaining humans in the Bronze.  
  
"Bring what we ask to Hammersmith Park by 3am…or else." The vampire snickered and started pulling Kristin off stage.  
  
Kristin wailed the entire time. "No…no…!"  
  
The leader went out the door and his followers were right behind, leaving Bridgette, Buffy and the others frozen in place. 


	3. Chapter Three

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN: 29 hours till deadline  
  
"The Mayor." Was all Willow could say, even as they got to Giles' place.  
  
Oz nodded in agreement. "Heavy stuff."  
  
"If there's anything worse then a 60 ft demon snake, it's a gang of demonic loan sharks." Xander said. "They take WAY more than a finger."  
  
Buffy hadn't said a word. She just continued to stare at Bridgette with a scowl, and she did not care that Bridgette noticed.  
  
Finally Bridgette stopped on the doorstep and confronted her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about Buff?" Xander asked. "She's Bridgette."  
  
"Alright then," Buffy said with sarcasm. "WHAT are you?"  
  
"Buffy?" Willow frowned.  
  
Bridgette didn't look shocked to them. In fact, they thought she looked down right guilty.  
  
"I'll tell you inside." Bridgette simply said before walking into the Watcher's apartment without knocking.  
  
Giles was caught off guard. "Who are you?!" he demanded before he saw the others with her.  
  
"She's with us." Willow said simply.  
  
"Oh well that explains everything." He retorted.  
  
"Is everyone sarcastic tonight?" Bridgette cried. "Look, I'm sorry for being a 'rude' stranger but we don't have time for pleasantries. Kristin is in trouble."  
  
"Well alright. But just who is Kristin and who are you?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Buffy muttered.  
  
Bridgette let out a sigh and sat down. "Alright, I'll tell you everything. But don't you think Mr. Giles should know about what happened at the Bronze first?"  
  
"Yes he should!" Xander enthused, this girl's secret attracting him to her even more. "Good one! Way to go!"  
  
Everyone let out a disgusted sigh.  
  
Bridgette recounted the events of the evening, before telling them about herself.  
  
"Bridgette is my real name. But 18 isn't my real age. I'm really over 200 years old."  
  
"I knew it." Buffy interrupted. "Vampire right?"  
  
"Would I have been able to barge in here if I was?" Bridgette shot back. She continued. "Your senses are half right, Buffy. In simple terms, I'm half vampire, half-human. My hearts beats, I need to breathe and to eat--- normal food, not blood." Bridgette corrected immediately. "However, I can survive without either food or breath for a very long time. I have the strength and senses of a vampire, but I do not fear the sun or the cross. I never get sick or age, therefore I could probably live forever."  
  
"What about wooden stakes? Or losing your head?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know about decapitation, but I've been stabbed in the heart with a stake and survived. It hurt like hell though, and it took me a great deal of time to heal. Even now I get shadow pains when I'm stressed, kinda like the sensations amputees claim having after losing a leg or an arm."  
  
"Odd." Oz said. "And yet very cool."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Do you mean about the Slayer thing?"  
  
Buffy gave her a "duh" look.  
  
"When I met Kristin, she mentioned you guys and all the weird stuff you did…or rather stopped. Being around for so long and conversing with the local underground, I was able to put two and two together."  
  
"Wait, how does Kristin know about the stuff we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"She's been one of the people you've rescued, who knows how many times. When we met I filled in the blanks. Besides, stories get around in high school, don't they?"  
  
"True." Oz stated.  
  
"But why were you here in the first place?" Buffy persisted. "Are you some kind of head hunter or something?"  
  
"No!" Bridgette told her with almost a laugh. "I was attracted by the Hellmouth like any other supernatural creature here. I met Kristin and decided to stick around."  
  
"And Kristin knows what you are?" Giles asked.  
  
Bridgette nodded.  
  
"A lot to learn." Oz commented.  
  
"She took it quite well." Bridgette said, remembering that day. "I mean, she didn't run screaming, so she gets points there."  
  
"A good reaction is pleasant." Xander said knowingly. "Oh, which reminds me, you're not part bug are you?"  
  
"No part that I'm aware of." Bridgette said with a smirk.  
  
"Coolness!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad for it too. But um…could we get back to this rampaging vampire crisis?"  
  
"Excellent idea." Giles said with an enthusiasm that got him sour looks from everyone.  
  
"Okay," Bridgette continued. "Here's what I know----"  
  
Buffy interrupted her again. "Hold on a second there, Sherlock. There's something I still wanna know."  
  
Bridgette sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"You said you had access to some 'surprising things'. That you could give the vamps what they wanted. What's up with that?"  
  
"Nothing. It was a bluff."  
  
"Was it really?"  
  
"What do you care if it is or not? I'm here to help you Buffy. Here to save Kristin."  
  
"We'll see." Buffy bit-off.  
  
"Buffy please!" Giles snipped. He took a deep breath, clearing out his frustration. "Now, Bridgette you said you know something?"  
  
"Yeah----"  
  
Buffy huffed and stormed into the kitchen, not unnoticed by everyone.  
  
"Uh…in the last few days, since the Mayor was killed, people have disappeared. One or two have reappeared as corpses----business as usual, but most of them are just gone."  
  
"Just haven't been found dead yet. Or undead." Came Buffy's voice.  
  
"That's what I thought too, but now with those vamps tonight…it looks like they're planning a mass murder if they don't get what they were promised."  
  
Everyone took that in.  
  
"Well, keeping hostages is not exactly typical vampire behavior." Giles mentioned.  
  
"Well these guys weren't acting very typical tonight." Oz pointed out.  
  
"They seemed very…rampage-y." Willow added.  
  
"That's another thing." Bridgette said. "I've never seen a vampire that aggressive. They could be under some kind of Rage spell. Like maybe someone trying to give us a distraction while something else happens, or maybe what this guy wants is the same thing the vampires were asking for."  
  
"And what would that be?" Buffy asked, slamming cabinet door after cabinet door, looking for something, "New shoes? New house?"  
  
"Power." Bridgette replied, ignoring Buffy. "To get their help the Mayor must've offered them a higher place on the demonic food chain."  
  
"Yeah. Right above lawyers and politicians." Buffy joked, slamming another door. "Damn it Giles! Where are your coffee mugs?"  
  
"Buffy! What on earth has come over you?" Giles demanded, heading into the kitchen.  
  
Bridgette looked at her then. Really looked.  
  
"Oh…oh no." She stood, worry on her face.  
  
"Bridgette, what is it?" Willow asked standing up as well. The boys did so as well.  
  
"She's under the Rage spell too. Someone's cast a Rage spell on those vampires AND Buffy!"  
  
"Rage spell?" Buffy repeated. "There's no spell on me. Did it ever occur to you that I just might not like you very much?!"  
  
"It HAD occurred to me actu----"  
  
"Or that I just wanted a God Damn cup of coffee?!"  
  
"Buffy----" Giles began as he stepped next to her.  
  
Buffy didn't let him finish. She threw him to the floor and rushed Bridgette, grunting and growling.  
  
Bridgette acted quickly, falling backwards and tucking in her feet. As Buffy landed on her, she also landed to give herself the proper footing to throw Buffy over her head, the way Buffy had done to countless vampires. Buffy landed, winded on the sofa. Before she could get up again, Bridgette quickly pinned Buffy in place.  
  
"Willow, Giles quick! Does either of you know a spell that could sedate her? A sleeping spell maybe?"  
  
"I've got something." Xander said. While Bridgette had taken her quick action, Xander took the liberty of grabbing the traq gun usually reserved for Oz's wolfy nights.  
  
"Good thinking. But you don't want to hit me by firing. Just hand me one of the darts."  
  
Xander did so, even as Buffy struggled fiercely. Bridgette quickly stabbed Buffy in the arm with the dart.  
  
"Ouch!" Buffy cried, the drugs taking effect. "I really…hate…you…"  
  
"You're not always such a party either." Bridgette mumbled. 


	4. Chapter Four

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN: 27 hours till deadline  
  
"Ouf! Geez you'd think someone as short as her would be lighter." Xander complained.  
  
Bridgette shot him a look as she helped him sit Buffy in a chair, "Bite your tongue Xander! If she really was as heavy as you claim it would be because of muscle tissue!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Xander said seriously.  
  
"What is it with him?" Willow whispered to Bridgette. "He has to agree with everything you say!"  
  
"I think he has a thing for her, Will." Oz explained quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not that it isn't mutual…" Bridgette mused.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Are you not cool with that?"  
  
"What? No! I mean, I am, okay with it. It's just…"  
  
"Yeah…it is."  
  
"Bondage." Xander interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed, still distracted by girl talk.  
  
"Rope." Xander filled in, holding it up. "I think Bridgette is the best to do the honors, seeing as she can make it tight enough with her vampy strength, thus protecting us from rampaging Slayer."  
  
"Oh. Right. Sure thing." Bridgette took the rope from Xander and secured Buffy just as she was coming to.  
  
"So much for the security of tranquilizers." Willow drawled gravely.  
  
"It'll be okay." Bridgette insisted.  
  
"Not…for…you." Came Buffy's moans. "I am…SO…going…to…hurt you."  
  
"Okay then, not that I don't have faith in my handy work, but Willow, guys, what I think we need is a de-raging spell."  
  
"De-raging?" Xander frowned.  
  
"Of course!" Came Giles's voice. He had been upstairs. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"You're succumbing to the ravages of time." Oz suggested.  
  
"Ridiculous!"  
  
Giles got very defensive, which shocked the others. Oz was only kidding. Bridgette was almost certain they would all have started throwing "Am not's" and "Are too's" at each other if she didn't do something.  
  
"So! How about looking for that spell now?" She grabbed one of Giles books and started scanning. Willow, Oz, and Xander followed her lead. Giles did too…after Bridgette heard him mumble "Am not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
COUNTDOWN: 22 hours till deadline  
  
The group still had nothing to show for their research and Buffy was getting loud.  
  
"Giles, I hope you have deaf neighbors, otherwise we could be in trouble." Bridgette promised.  
  
Just then, she noticed a scratching sound, coming from one of the windows. Everyone else quickly heard it too. They all turned. They saw a white cat at the window.  
  
Xander blinked. "Hey! That's----"  
  
"Ghost!" Bridgette exclaimed.  
  
"I was going to say 'a cat'…"  
  
She rushed to the door, not hearing Xander. The cat met her there. Bridgette whispered something to it and then it leaped onto her shoulder.  
  
"That's the cat from the Bronze." Willow realized.  
  
"Yeah!" Xander said. "What I was thinking too."  
  
"He's sorta my partner." Bridgette told them.  
  
"He's dead." Oz commented.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"How'd you know?" Bridgette asked, but secretly already knew.  
  
Everyone stared back at her.  
  
"Werewolf." Oz admitted to her. "Scent kind of residual to that."  
  
"Oh. Cool! How long have you been----"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"Ah. Weird to wake up one morning and be…"  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
The two were acting as if it were a normal conversation.  
  
Xander took initiative. "Uh, excuse me, wondering why you both think that that cat is dead?!"  
  
"Is he a zombie?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Vampire." Bridgette stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" Willow, Xander, Giles and even Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Well don't worry." Bridgette said defensively. "He won't bite anyone. He bites rodents, and the occasional demon, not people. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be jealous." Bridgette chided. "Oh and Oz, I hope you two can refrain from falling victim to the 'age old conflict'."  
  
"I'll try and contain myself." Oz promised. But even as he did, Ghost leaped off Bridgette's shoulder and rubbed against Oz's leg. Willow couldn't help letting out a smitten "Aw".  
  
"So why don't we get back to that spell." Bridgette suggested, still smiling at her cat.  
  
Bridgette sat back down, and Willow and Oz sat next to her. Ghost eyed Xander, which made the poor guy jump back, but the cat just rejoined Bridgette without conflict. Giles smirked and went to the kitchen to make tea. Buffy eyed the cat and this time worked at her ropes more quietly.  
  
Xander stood in the middle of the room, shocked.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
COUNTDOWN: 19 hours till deadline  
  
"Oh! Oh! Here!" Willow exclaimed. Waking up everyone but Giles, who was used to an all-nighter and had, therefore, not had the urge to sleep. Even Buffy had been asleep till now!  
  
"I found a de-raging spell." Willow finished. She had long since moved to the Internet, which proved to be a better idea.  
  
Bridgette and Oz looked over her shoulder and read the screen.  
  
"Hmm. There are a lot of ingredients." Bridgette commented with a yawn.  
  
"Oh?" Giles came from the kitchen to look. "Hmm. Yes, you're right. And most I don't have."  
  
"Guess that means the Magick Shop." Oz said.  
  
"There are still one or two things we can't find there. However, I know of a few places to look."  
  
"Giles, we can't be running around all day. We need to get it done, on Buffy at least before she breaks out." Bridgette prompted.  
  
"Yeah and that's gonna be soon!" Buffy insisted.  
  
"I am aware of that." Giles told her. "Therefore while I get those other items, the lot of you can gather the remainder."  
  
"But someone needs to stay with Buffy." Willow pointed out.  
  
"No you don't! I'll be fine!" Buffy chirped.  
  
"I'll stay." Bridgette told them.  
  
"You sure?" Oz asked.  
  
"Perfectly. So go on!"  
  
The others nodded, except for Xander. But no one moved.  
  
"Get going!" she exclaimed. "Everything will be fine!"  
  
Xander stood his ground while the others filed out. Bridgette stepped slowly towards Xander.  
  
"Get moving before I THROW you out black and blue." She growled.  
  
Xander slinked away. 


	5. Chapter Five

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN: 18 hours till deadline  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything. Someone needed to stay to make sure you stay put."  
  
"And it just had to be you?"  
  
"I got you in that chair. I can keep you there."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Buffy struggled with her bonds, but they would not loosen.  
  
Buffy sulked.  
  
"What's the deal with the fur ball?" Buffy finally asked to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Don't call him a fur ball." Bridgette ordered.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Why not? Whatcha gonna to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing." Bridgette said honestly, "It's him you have to worry about."  
  
Ghost hissed to demonstrate.  
  
Buffy laughed again. "Oh yeah, he'll 'suck me dry'. Please. He doesn't understand me."  
  
"Yes he does. The demon that makes a vampire what it is, is as smart as any human. It's just that as a cat he can't speak. He may be in cat's clothing, but Ghost is very aware of his surroundings. He knows exactly what you are saying, Buffy."  
  
"Really now? Well then tell me this: How can you trust him? He may be that cute lil putty tat, but he's also that pesky vampire."  
  
"It's not the vampire I trust. What I trust is the bond we share;" Bridgette mused. " Ladies and Gentlemen, we now present two freaks of nature that no one has ever seen the likes of before!"  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said.  
  
But somewhere, deep inside, what Bridgette said hit home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
COUNTDOWN: 14 hours till deadline  
  
Another bloodless corpse was thrown to the ground.  
  
At the town's water tower in Hammersmith Park, thirty people had dwindled to merely a dozen at the hands of the vampires.  
  
"Get rid of the bodies when the sun sets." The vamp leader ordered. "If that crossbreed sees this it might sour the deal."  
  
Kristin was terrified. But she still spoke. "You know, you really shouldn't be eating so many of us. My friend will know if you've been picking at us."  
  
"And who gave you the right to speak?" The vampire spat.  
  
He got hold of her in a flash and despite her struggling, leaned in to bite her.  
  
"Stop." Came a commanding voice. "The girl is correct."  
  
Kristin was released. She turned to where the voice came from. There stood two demons in robes. At first Kristin could not tell they were demons, but then she saw their eyes, so completely black, and one of them grinned, to reveal sharp, definitely not human teeth.  
  
"You must forgive these cretins." The smiling demon told Kristin. "Derrick here is usually such a bright young vampire. Unfortunately the spell we cast on all of them has made them a bit…thoughtless."  
  
The vampires growled. The humans whimpered. The demons glared at them all.  
  
"You'll discard those bodies now." The second demon ordered.  
  
"But it's broad daylight." The lead vamp Kristin now knew as Derrick protested.  
  
"Which is why you are going take the tunnels, you imbecile." The first demon snarled.  
  
After a beat, the vampires gathered up the dead and dragged them over to the sewer access. There were so many bodies; all the vamps had to leave.  
  
"I knew we should have returned sooner." The second demon said.  
  
"Hmm. Yes. Would have had a lot more to bargain with. But at least now we have some time to count our chips."  
  
"Bargaining chips?" Kristin said aloud.  
  
Her breath caught one second; the demons grabbed her up in another.  
  
But all they simply did was take her away from prying ears.  
  
"What's the deal? Why would you cast a spell on those vampires?"  
  
"To make sure it would work on the Slayer, of course." The first replied.  
  
"The Slayer? But----"  
  
"What's a Slayer?" The second finished.  
  
"A----actually I was wondering why you need the Slayer to be like that?"  
  
"Oh, so you know the Slayer." The first tossed a snotty look at the second and the second lowered his head in embarrassment. "I thought you might. Well, then you know THIS Slayer has friends. Friends that keep her alive. Friends die, Slayer dies."  
  
Kristin was silent for a moment. "It's not going to work." She said softly.  
  
"Oh no? And why not?" The second sneered.  
  
"I don't think you know just how many friends the Slayer has right now."  
  
The second demon looked as though he wanted to hurt Kristin, but a look from the first demon stopped him.  
  
"Trust us," The first said. "It won't matter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Bridgette demanded to know.  
  
"Another owner at the shop was killed. "Xander explained. "Had to wait for the cops to leave before we could break in."  
  
"And of course Giles's guy wanted to play hardball." Willow added.  
  
"I swear I don't know what's come over the chap." Giles said, putting down the bag he was holding.  
  
"You sound worried." Oz commented. "What's up?"  
  
Just then Buffy leapt out of her chair and went for Xander's jugular. But with her own speed Bridgette whipped up the traq gun and shot Buffy. She fell at Xander's feet and didn't get up.  
  
"She is." Bridgette replied off handedly.  
  
Xander looked like a deer caught in headlights for all of ten seconds before he fell backwards into Willow and Oz.  
  
"She's been ready to do that for the last hour at least." Bridgette explained as she helped Oz and Willow sit Xander on the couch. "We have to get the spell done now before she gets worse."  
  
"Worse?" Xander's voice cracked. "There's a worse then trying to rip my throat out?"  
  
"Okay help me set this stuff up." Willow said to Bridgette. "Oz, you and Giles----"  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Everyone spun to look at Giles, who was reading the pages Willow had printed out. He tossed the pages in the air. "We can't do the spell."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"It won't work until midnight. Willow you really need to pay attention."  
  
Willow picked up the pages. "I do pay attention." Willow read what Giles pointed out. "I just need to pay attention to everything."  
  
"What are we going to do about Buffy?" Oz asked.  
  
"Moved up to chains?" Xander suggested.  
  
"Chain her in the tub?" Oz added.  
  
"On it." Bridgette said and started dragging Buffy in that direction.  
  
"What are we going to do without the Slayer?" Willow asked after a moment.  
  
"Well the meeting wasn't to be until three," Giles reminded. "From midnight till then should be sufficient time to rescue Bridgette's friend and any others, and do it WITH Buffy."  
  
"We're dealing with vampires Giles." Xander spoke up. "Not expecting honesty here. They could all be----"  
  
"No. Kristin's alive. I can feel it." Bridgette came back out for the chains. "We just need to stake the place out. Find out what we're dealing with."  
  
"Do we hear a plan?" Oz asked.  
  
Bridgette smiled. 


	6. Chapter Six

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN: 9 hours till deadline  
  
"How is it possible that it could take us this long to get here?" Bridgette wanted to know. "It's nearly sundown."  
  
She, Oz and Xander were just pulling up near the entrance of Hammersmith Park.  
  
"Well Oz's van breaking down didn't help." Xander noted.  
  
"Still unaccounted time." Oz said.  
  
"Definitely." Bridgette agreed thinking for a moment. "What if it's another spell?"  
  
"Could be." Oz agreed.  
  
"What? You mean now these vamps can speed up time?" Xander looked like he was about to panic.  
  
"Could be." Oz repeated.  
  
"But why? What's the point? And why don't we feel anymore…speedy?"  
  
Bridgette shook her head. "Time spells are the weirdest. Maybe they're trying to keep us from making a plan to stop them. They might think we wouldn't be fast enough at this rate. And…maybe it has something to do with Buffy. Like… the longer she's enraged the better."  
  
"So the sooner she gets to the longer, the better." Oz translated.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"So the sooner we get to the kicking of Evil's ass the better?" Xander asked.  
  
"Right." Bridgette realized, setting herself to determination.  
  
They crossed the street from where Oz had parked the van. Most likely, they should have left it where it had broken down before, and walked the rest of the way, but they all agreed a hasty exit might yet be needed.  
  
Bridgette noted the huge locks and sign at the gate, stating the park was closed due to non-specific criminal activities that remained to be investigated.  
  
"The Mayor lives on." Xander mumbled.  
  
"At least his influence does." Bridgette said. She studied the height of the gate and the height of the stone wall that surrounded the rest of the park. The actual wall was shorter and less pointy at the top.  
  
Plus there seemed to be more of a ledge on the wall. So stepping over to the stone and checking to be sure it was only the three of them around, Bridgette leapt up onto the wall.  
  
"Neat trick." Oz allowed.  
  
"Handy to have." Bridgette admitted. She knelt down and then shifted onto her stomach and reached down offering her hand to Oz. "Gotta move!"  
  
Oz reached up and grabbed her hand and Bridgette pulled him up to where he could climb up the rest on his own. Oz then lay down like Bridgette and they both held out a hand for Xander.  
  
But when Xander got within an inch of the ledge there was a flash of light and a shockwave that sent Bridgette and Oz falling into the park and Xander onto his back outside.  
  
"What was that?" Xander moaned after a moment of profanity.  
  
"Not sure." Bridgette said as she and Oz stumbled over to the gate where they could see him. "Need you to try something so we can find out."  
  
"Huh? No. No way. Not looking to be riding the train of pain today." Xander stood and backed off from the gate.  
  
"Xander, please. Just try reaching through the gate. Try even touching the gate."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Xander!" Bridgette took hold of the bars of the gate. "Hey! See? Musta just been some weird trick the vamps are trying to pull."  
  
Xander's curiosity got the better of him, as well as the hatred of the possibility that the vamps were gonna get the best of him. He inched over and grabbed hold of the gate.  
  
His hand was pushed away.  
  
*Like the way two 'N' or two 'S' ends of a magnet coming together would repel each other.* Oz thought.  
  
*Well at least this time it didn't hurt.* Xander thought to himself. He tried a few more times and every time he was repelled.  
  
Bridgette and Oz both grabbed hold of the gate as well, but nothing happened.  
  
"Okay…this is weird." Bridgette began. "Either Xander's a vampire and this is private property…or we just found ourselves another neat little spell."  
  
"Honestly…I think I prefer the first option." Xander stated and added in a mumble, "Least in that one I'm not the regular useless type."  
  
"I'm getting the impression that we're dealing with more then vampires here." Bridgette said, ignoring Xander as ideas started turning in her mind.  
  
"Agreed." Oz said.  
  
"Okay. Makes sense. But I'm still not understanding why I'm not invited in." Xander waved the two from their thoughts.  
  
"Well…whoever----besides the vamps----we're dealing with must not want anymore human company then they already have. It looks as though anything supernatural can go in and out, but anyone strictly human is stuck outside." Bridgette explained. "I wonder if Willow and Giles would be allowed thr----"  
  
"Wait! Why no supernatural restrictions?" Xander asked.  
  
"Vampires." Oz replied.  
  
"Oh God, which reminds, we have to move!" Bridgette turned to run.  
  
"Wait! Again with the waiting, what about me?" Xander complained.  
  
"You can keep watch here. You'll probably be safer here." Bridgette told him.  
  
"Right. Good plan." Xander couldn't hide his sarcasm.  
  
"Xander really. Stay hid in the van but keep look out. If you spot any of the vamps leave, follow them. CAREFULLY! Find out where they're headed."  
  
Xander nodded and turned back to the van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think it's safe to say we chose the right place to stake out." Bridgette commented. "The vampires or whoever's pulling the strings wouldn't have put a barrier over the whole park if they weren't using it, even now."  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
"But now our problem is where in the park would the vamps be hiding?"  
  
Oz thought a moment. "The Water Tower?"  
  
"The Water Tower." Bridgette agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sunnydale's water tower was naturally part of the towns entire underground system. This, of course, would lead to vamps finding it during their days spent wandering, eagerly waiting for nightfall. Until recent years, all people would see was the actual tower, never the open space where maintenance workers moved about. But vampires (and teenagers) in their nature of destructiveness would vandalize the tower and even attack any workers found there. So the Mayor in his wisdom, added a small building he claimed was for computers that would do the more routine jobs people had to do before. This building had an access to the space under the tower and also to the tunnels under it.  
  
What was useful to Bridgette and Oz were the surveillance cameras looking into the maintenance area.  
  
But of course everything could not be perfect right off the bat.  
  
"They shut down the cameras." Bridgette realized. She realized something else however. "Kristin once mentioned your career week," Bridgette lied. "And during that conversation she also mentioned the offer you and Willow got…"  
  
Oz knew what skill of his she was hinting at. "Bringing them back online shouldn't be much hassle." Oz told her. "But it could take a few minutes."  
  
"I'd say 'time we got' but…" Bridgette demonstrated by exposing the watch on her wrist. It was ticking away twice as fast.  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
"Although, if you need a hand, I think my techno skills are sufficient enough."  
  
"Glad to be assisted."  
  
Fifteen minutes later (sort of), they had a visual.  
  
The first things they saw were the huddled hostages.  
  
"I…I don't see Kristin…can you?"  
  
Oz shook his head. "They must keep more valuable hostages elsewhere."  
  
Bridgette wasn't sure she believed that, but she was glad he said it just the same. "Can the camera move at all?"  
  
Oz hit a few more keys and the picture moved away from the hostages to another collection of moving bodies…the vampires.  
  
"Jeez, there must be twenty of them."  
  
They were speaking amongst themselves and seemed eager about something.  
  
"Must want to be out in the night." Bridgette determined.  
  
"Sun's already down." Oz pointed out.  
  
Bridgette nodded. "So what are they waiting for?"  
  
Her question was answered, as suddenly, the vampires stopped talking and turned to the same direction.  
  
"What are they----?"  
  
But Oz was already typing away and the picture shifted again.  
  
The vampires were listening to two figures that Bridgette and Oz both thought to be either more vampires or humans. But then one turned to where Oz and Bridgette could see him better, and in a smile he revealed two seemingly endless rows of sharp teeth.  
  
"I think it's safe to say we've found our practitioners." Bridgette said.  
  
Oz spotted something. "Vamps are leaving."  
  
They were indeed heading for a sewer access.  
  
"I say we lower that twenty." Bridgette said heading for the door.  
  
"Got supplies in the van." Oz told her.  
  
Bridgette pulled a stake from her jacket. "I'm good. But you and Xander should stock up. Patrol around the outside of the park, together. I can flush a few out for you.  
  
Does the computer say where the nearest manhole from the tunnels under the tower are?"  
  
A few more keys and a map appeared on the computer monitor.  
  
Bridgette studied it a moment and nodded.  
  
"Trying to steal the Slayer spotlight?" Oz accused.  
  
Bridgette smiled briefly. "Can you blame me? We'll meet back at the van in-- --" Bridgette glanced at her speeding watch. "Well…an hour…sort of." 


	7. Chapter Seven

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN: 6 hours till deadline  
  
"Those guys are getting worse. It couldn't be helped that some got away. But who knows if they'll figure out that we know where their hiding. I mean if those demon guys ask questions…"  
  
"They could bump up the deadline." Xander finished for Bridgette.  
  
After a rough time with the huge gang of vamps the trio had returned to find a nervous Willow and a researching Giles waiting for them.  
  
Bridgette had suffered the most damage out of all three of them, but she was already healing quickly and back there she'd dealt as much as received, which made her feel all the better.  
  
*If only Angel could've seen me…*  
  
"So we assemble the troops early." Oz assumed.  
  
Willow nodded in agreement but was still bothered by one thing. "Yeah, but what do we do when we get there? What happened to what that vampire had said about getting what they wanted?"  
  
"Yeah what did they want that could give them power?" Xander pondered.  
  
"I know." Bridgette stated quietly.  
  
"Well great!" Xander exclaimed. "What is it?"  
  
"You guys."  
  
Everyone stared at Bridgette becoming worried.  
  
Giles replaced his glasses to his face. "What?"  
  
"They want all of you and probably want you dead. Without the 'mighty Slayer' and her friends in the way they could run this town."  
  
"But they can't have us…" Xander pressed. "Right?"  
  
Bridgette walked up to Xander stonefaced. Xander backed himself into the desk, becoming very, very worried.  
  
Bridgette burst into laughter. "No! No of course not! But they can think they can!"  
  
Xander started to laugh too, but it was more nervous laughter.  
  
"Definitely a run for the Slayer's money." Oz commented.  
  
Bridgette looked his way and smiled. "Thank you! I'll be here all week!" She turned to Willow and Giles. "How much of the spell can you prepare before midnight?"  
  
"All of it actually." Willow replied. "We can have everything ready to cast in just a few minutes. We just can't cast the spell until the clock strikes midnight."  
  
"Good. Will it reverse what's been done on the vampires too?"  
  
"If we did the spell close enough."  
  
"That's good too. If the vamps are cut off it should make them easier to deal with. Giles," Bridgette looked at him and noticed he was deeply engrossed in some book. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh," Giles slammed the book shut. "Nothing. You were saying something?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. These demons, do you think we need to keep them alive to reverse all that they've done?"  
  
"From what you and Oz have told me, I'd say these demons' ability to accelerate time is a natural aspect of the demon. And the effects are probably isolated to Sunnydale. Usually with this sort of thing, killing them would suffice."  
  
"Now that's good news." Xander drawled.  
  
"What about the barrier?" Oz asked.  
  
"Well…" Bridgette considered this. "The way I see it, we go in and knock on the door, the demons bring down the wall so we ALL get past the velvet rope."  
  
"But then wouldn't we have to show up weaponless?" Willow reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but this is the point where a plan comes into play!"  
  
"I love it when you say that." Xander murmured.  
  
There was a scratching at the door.  
  
Ghost had returned from his prowling.  
  
Bridgette let him in. "I was worried you were gonna miss all the fun." She said to him.  
  
He didn't respond. He just leapt up onto his perch on her shoulders. "Willow, Giles I need to know what it is that you'll have to have with you for the spell."  
  
"Um…" Willow began. "For starters we'll need the spell book to read out the spell."  
  
"Could you just write what you need out on a piece of paper?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Please, do it. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, the ingredients come together in a potion."  
  
"Okay. Xander…how many weapons can you carry?"  
  
"As many as you need."  
  
"That's a sweet answer but let's just see. Okay, here's what I think: when they bring down the barrier they'll probably have to bring the WHOLE thing down…" 


	8. Chapter Eight

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT  
  
Two vamps came to the gate.  
  
"You're early." One of them snarled.  
  
"You said to bring what you wanted BY 3am." Bridgette argued. "Generally that means anytime before would be just as suitable. It's also polite. But I guess you wouldn't know about that kind of thing would you?"  
  
The other vampire growled. The one who spoke was silent for a moment.  
  
"One of them is missing." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of them." The vampire pointed at the others.  
  
Willow, Oz, Giles and Buffy were restrained. Though Buffy more then the others. She was wearing every restraint available and she was gagged. It had made for a difficult walk to the gate! Bridgette had hold of her from the back to be perfectly sure she wouldn't get away.  
  
Xander was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh, you mean the clown. The Slayer killed him before I could restrain her. He would have been of no value to you anyway."  
  
"Where is your proof?"  
  
"What, you mean like a body? Well I would have brought it, but she didn't leave much of a body behind. There would've been no way to tell it was him!"  
  
The vampire hissed, but then turned and signaled someone behind him.  
  
After a moment there was a flash of light, the source being the gate.  
  
The vamps opened the gates and one stepped forward and grabbed Oz and Giles.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Giles snapped bitterly, as part of the show.  
  
"I already have, Old Boy." Bridgette mocked in an English accent.  
  
"Please," Willow pleaded, getting into it herself. "Just let us go."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. Kristin needs me."  
  
"You'd sacrifice all of us for one?" Willow went on.  
  
"Wake up witchy, I am right now." She pushed Willow over to the other vamp and followed them with Buffy.  
  
On the opposite side of the control building was the access to vamp central.  
  
Waiting there outside, were the two demons with Kristin.  
  
Talkative Vamp took Buffy from Bridgette and the four hostages were moved downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Bridgette demanded.  
  
"We're here to finish the trade." Demon One said simply. The other shoved Kristin over to her.  
  
Kristin gasped in relief. "Bridgette!"  
  
Bridgette hugged her in attempts to comfort her.  
  
"This wasn't the deal. I give you the Slayer and friends and you hand over ALL the hostages. THAT was the deal."  
  
"You surprise me," Demon One said, "I didn't even think you knew the others."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why bother fretting over them? You handed over the Slayer and friends with no problem."  
  
"A deal's a deal."  
  
"Yes, well, the deal's been changed. Either you leave now, without incident, or you and your friend die too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here kitty kitty…Ghost? Ghost! Where the hell are you?!" Xander tried to keep his voice down, but the cat was starting to piss him off! "Come on! Knock it off with the vampire kitty stealth. We need to work as a team here! Why couldn't Bridgette have adopted Bunnicula?!"  
  
No sooner had the two gotten over the wall, then had Ghost taken to the heavily shadowed trees. The duffel bag of weapons Xander was carrying was slowing him down. But apparently all the spell stuff that damn cat carried wasn't effecting him at all.  
  
"No good, rat-breath, evil-eyed fre----" Xander stopped as he heard a cat growling at his feet. "Ghost! There you are! Been looking everywhere for ya buddy!"  
  
Ghost yowled angrily at him and Xander leapt back a step. But Ghost just turned around and bounded toward their destination.  
  
They were coming at the Water Tower from a different direction, in attempts to sneak up on the bad guys. But with all the weapons Xander toted clanging together, he was having trouble being stealth guy. As they got closer, he had to walk slower and slower, in case there were vamps on guard.  
  
When the building was in sight, Xander did a wide circle through the bushes checking for guards. No vamps, but what he did see was disconcerting to say the least.  
  
At the back of the control building, Bridgette stood with Kristin, arguing with two demons.  
  
*That may not be the best idea.*  
  
And where were the others?  
  
Things definitely did not look good.  
  
Suddenly, one of the demons moved to attack the girls…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I won't leave when I don't know your intentions." Bridgette vowed. "Why can't I have those people? And why do you need time at the speed it is?"  
  
"You try our patience, girl." Demon Two seethed.  
  
"Yeah?" Bridgette scoffed. "Well your breath tries my sense of smell!"  
  
Demon Two lashed out for Bridgette's throat, but something attacked him first.  
  
"Ghost!"  
  
Bridgette kept herself between Kristin and the demons and backed off.  
  
Ghost was quickly cast aside and now both demons were looking for a fight.  
  
"Bridgette!" Came Xander's voice. He dashed out of the bushes, an axe in hand. "Catch!" He called and tossed the axe at Bridgette.  
  
She caught it and took a swing at Demon Two who was coming at her.  
  
Its head came clean off.  
  
"Xander! Ghost! Get down there!" Bridgette ordered. "The others probably have their hands full!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They did indeed.  
  
As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Giles, Oz and Willow broke free of their very loose restraints and now they were fighting for their lives, weaponless.  
  
Buffy was doing all right for herself, but still being moderately restrained, all of that could change. Being enraged wasn't going to do her much good either. It wasn't good for the others. She was likely to attack them as well if given the chance.  
  
So it was nice to have luck on their side.  
  
A vamp was struck in the back and he dusted.  
  
Crossbow.  
  
"Hey guys!" Xander called at the top of the stairs. "Cavalry's here!" He loaded another bolt and dusted another vamp.  
  
Ghost made a beeline for Willow. Along with the spell stuff, Xander'd given Ghost a stake to give to her.  
  
"Weapons for all." Xander announced as Giles and Oz met him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Buffy let out a yell as she crushed a vamp's skull under foot.  
  
"Except for her." Xander amended.  
  
"Willow!" Giles called. "My suggestion would be hurry! It's midnight!"  
  
Willow staked a vamp. "Trying too!" She called back.  
  
Strapped to Ghost's back were a piece of paper Willow'd written the spell on and a gourd.  
  
She headed for higher ground and the others did their best to guard her as she read the incantation.  
  
In Latin she shouted:  
  
"By the light of the midnight moon,  
  
By the will of the Holy,  
  
I command thee be calm.  
  
I call on Dionysus to clear their minds,  
  
And to cool their blood.  
  
End the Rage.  
  
Stop the Darkness.  
  
Remove the spell cast upon their hearts."  
  
Willow shattered the gourd on the floor. A wave of energy erupted from where she stood and spread out through the room.  
  
The vampires and Buffy stood frozen for a moment.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called.  
  
Buffy blinked and looked around, assessing everything. The vamps did the same.  
  
A roar of anger emanated from outside where Bridgette still was.  
  
The fight broke out again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Demon One was decidedly more formidable then Demon Two had been. Bridgette had lost the axe and was fighting him hand to hand.  
  
"You should've just handed over the other hostages." Bridgette informed him as she got the upper hand. "But now I have to beat the crap out of you before I kill you."  
  
Bridgette was going in for another swing, when the ripple of Willow's spell blew past them.  
  
"No!" The demon cried. "You can't! There's no possible way!"  
  
"Why do bad guys always think that? Of course we can! You're evil, we're good. Do the math."  
  
"You shall pay!" The demon growled.  
  
"Again, you always say that, but in reality you'll never get the----" Bridgette quieted as she saw what was happening to the demon.  
  
It's head split open, and from it a much much larger, much scarier, much more demon looking demon sprang out.  
  
"Well…that was left out of the research."  
  
The demon roared.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang could hear the fight heating up upstairs now that the vamps were dealt with.  
  
Buffy was untied and back to her old self.  
  
Any remaining hostages were being herded to the sewer tunnels, away from the action.  
  
"Giles," Buffy began. "That doesn't sound like the ONE demon you described."  
  
"No, it certainly does not."  
  
Ghost was the first one up the stairs, followed by Buffy and Xander, then Willow, Oz and Giles.  
  
What they saw outside attacking Bridgette and Kristin was definitely new territory.  
  
"What do we do?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Fight!" Buffy urged. She spotted the axe lying nearby and dove for it.  
  
Xander shot the demon with the crossbow. The demon turned and reared its head back. Upon release it blasted a ball of fire from its mouth. Everyone dove out of the way.  
  
"It breathes fire now?!" Buffy asked stuptified.  
  
"Looks like." Xander offered bitterly.  
  
"Well don't look at me." Giles protested. "The books didn't mention this!"  
  
"Worry about proving that later," Bridgette called. "Fight now!"  
  
The demon swung at Giles who kept it at bay with the broad sword he'd exchanged for a stake.  
  
Buffy came at it from the side with the axe and both she and Giles started hacking at it.  
  
But it wasn't really slowing it down.  
  
Ghost leapt up and sank his fangs into an arm, but he was violently slammed into the ground and didn't get up.  
  
"Ghost!" Bridgette dashed towards her feline companion.  
  
"Bridgette wait!" Kristin dashed after her!  
  
The demon took quick advantage of the situation and aimed a fireball at them.  
  
"Look out!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Bridgette!" Xander cried.  
  
"Scutatus Nunc Repercutio!" Willow shouted reaching an arm out to the fallen three.  
  
The fireball bounced off a shield suddenly surrounding the trio and rebounded directly back to its sender.  
  
One crispy demon, coming up.  
  
In no time, nothing of the demon was left.  
  
Everyone was still and silent for a moment.  
  
Buffy and Giles threw down their weapons.  
  
Bridgette cradled Ghost in her arms and she and Kristin stood.  
  
Oz hugged Willow.  
  
"Alright," Xander finally said. "Enough of this crap! I'm going on vacation!" 


	9. Epilogue

A prequel to "Until Sunrise", this takes place right after "Graduation: Part 2". Angel and Wesley are long gone, Anya is still hiding away, and Cordelia has just left Sunnydale as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Buffy" and "Angel" characters and settings are property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
THURSDAY  
  
"So what does a 200-year-old She-Blade like yourself do to relax?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm not hating this." Bridgette replied coyly.  
  
The pair was sitting in a highway diner sharing a plate of greasy fries. Xander would make Bridgette laugh, and then Bridgette would flirt and nearly make Xander choke! It was perfect.  
  
"And you have no idea where you're headed now?" Xander prodded.  
  
"Nope. With Kristin on her way to New York and everything calm in Sunnydale, I don't have a care in the world."  
  
"Well, you know, there's plenty of room in my car, and I doubt Sunnydale can go two months without an apocalypse, so I'm sure you and the furball would be more then welcome to become more permanent residents."  
  
Bridgette smiled. "Well thanks Xander, but I think me and 'the furball' would be imposing on the whole college experience."  
  
"Not on me. I'm Mr. College Free!"  
  
"Well hey, that's great for you," Bridgette decided to tease him a bit. "But I don't think I can find the man or beast of my dreams in a place like Sunnydale. Despite everything, none of them are exciting enough for me!"  
  
"Aww, you don't want an exciting guy!"  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No, they're bad for your health. Take for example Buffy's ex. He was full of excitement and she loved him. But what does he do? He leaves. And not just her, he leaves town!"  
  
"Oh? You don't say…?"  
  
"Yeah, and now he's even hitting on Willow!"  
  
Bridgette laughed. "What?"  
  
"Yeah! She got a call from him. She claims it was just to tell her he was held up in LA now, but I know he was tempting her."  
  
"LA huh?" *Angel in LA? I never thought he'd go back there again.* "Actually," Bridgette said aloud. "LA sounds interesting. I bet I could find an exciting guy there. Think you could make a detour from your trip for me?" She could almost see Xander's heart sink.  
  
"Uh…yeah. Anything for a friend, Bridgette."  
  
"You know what Xander, call me Bridge." 


	10. Author's final notes, PLEASE READ

Well that's it for this story. I have number three and four processing as we speak, but it will most likely (and unfortunately) take quite a bit longer for any of you to see them! But here's a hint: they both have to do with Bridgette and Xander's relationship!  
  
Perhaps in the meantime I'll post a few tiny projects…but you'll have to check in once and again to find out now won't you? lol (  
  
Please review this and other work, and please, if you're comments could go on for more then a paragraph, feel free to email me! I love hearing from fellow BtVS and FanFiction fans! 


End file.
